Corey Brooks
|Currently1 = Jury Member|InstagramUserName = coreybrooks}} Corey Alan Brooks was a HouseGuest on Big Brother 18. He was known for being in a showmance with Nicole and for being a member of the 8-Pack alliance. Corey was in a comfortable position until the first half of the Double Eviction where Zakiyah Everette was blindsided, thus leaving Corey, Nicole and their ally Paulie Calafiore on the bottom, though the three regained power during the second half of the double eviction when Corey won the HoH and PoV. However, he and Paulie were nominated the next week, but Corey survived eviction and Paulie was evicted. Despite being on the outs along with Nicole, both of them manipulated co-HoHs Natalie Negrotti and Michelle Meyer into targeting Paul Abrahamian and Victor Arroyo during week 9. When Paul won the PoV, Corey was made the replacement nominee. However, James Huling, who was the deciding vote, spared Corey and evicted Victor. When Victor returned by winning the jury buyback and Nicole became the HoH, Corey and Nicole flipped on James and made a final four deal with Paul and Victor. However, when Corey became the HoH at the final 5, both he and Nicole flipped on Paul and Victor and worked with James to evict Victor for the third and final time. However, when Paul became the HoH at the final 4, he nominated Corey and Nicole. When Paul won the PoV, he kept the nominations the safe. Ultimately, James obeyed Paul's wish and cast the sole vote to evict Corey. He finished in 4th place and was the eighth member of the jury. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 25 Hometown: Dallas, TX Current city: Dallas, TX Occupation: Baseball coach Three adjectives that describe you: Extraordinary, passionate, and lovable. Favorite activities: I love to travel. Recently, I went to San Francisco to watch my best friend, Ross Stripling, make his MLB debut for the L.A. Dodgers. I like sightseeing, hiking, getting sick bro pics, playing sports, going out and meeting people, trying out new restaurants, playing PS4, and just being active, in general. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house? Not seeing my family and friends for a while, but I know it will all be worth it. Also, I think it will be tough to get into a daily routine because I like to keep busy, work out, and do things that make me happy, so I will have to figure that out. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most? I really like Cody [Calafiore] from Season 16. Cody is very likable, like me. He makes rational decisions when the time comes, does well at analyzing situations, and doesn't stir the pot at the wrong times. The chicks also like him, so, in my eyes, he's a very dynamic player with a lot of potential to win. I really see my game being similar to his and maybe a little mixture of Zach [Rance] from Season 16, at times. Zach likes to make moves here and there, which I do, too, because I don't like to pass up an opportunity just because of a risk. Do you have a strategy for winning the game? I plan to use my great people skills and stay off the block by making as many alliances as possible, even individually. I don't want to have too much power to where I'm forced to get blood on my hands. I'm also not going to be a floater. I'm going to be a key player in competitions and have one of the strongest social games. I don't want to give anyone a reason to vote me off, but if I'm ever in position to have to put someone on the block, I'll really have to dig for a logical reason and explain why for damage control. I definitely want to have one of the strongest relationships with one or two other players that would be the strongest in the game. My life’s motto is… Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get! What would you take into the house, and why? My dog Rory and a samurai sword, so everyone knows who the boss is.https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215229/ Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Carepackage History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother *On November 23, 2016, Corey was featured in one of Tomi Lahren's Final Thoughts: "Millennial Voices Make America Great Again". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSVl0x92hRA *Corey has appeared in many commercials and advertisements as a model, including an ad for Super Nintendo World''https://youtu.be/zUNsj5SBDJo MTV *Corey was flown out as an alternate cast member for [[w:c:thechallenge:Vendettas|''The Challenge: Vendettas]], but was ultimately unused. Had he played, he would've competed alongside Victor, Natalie, and Big Brother 18 (UK) contestant Kayleigh Morris. *Corey appeared on the 2nd season of MTV's ''Ex on the Beach US'' alongside Jozea, Morgan, Monte, along with Jay Starrett from ''Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X'' and Celebrity Big Brother (UK)'s Farrah Abraham and Chad Johnson. Corey's Ex on the Beach Wiki Page His exes are Morgan and Sha Carrell. After a failed reconciliation with Morgan, a brief conflict with Jay, and voting Sha out of the beach, Corey ended up leaving the show single. Trivia *Corey is the third houseguest to win HOH and POV within the same week in Big Brother 18. The others to do this were Paulie and Bridgette (and later Victor, Nicole, and Paul) respectively. **He is also the second houseguest to win the POV twice in Big Brother 18, following Paulie. *Corey is the only newbie from the Freakazoids to make it to the jury phase in Big Brother 18. *Corey is tied with BB11 houseguest Michele Noonan, BB15 houseguests Helen Kim and Elissa Slater, BB19 houseguests Mark Jansen and Josh Martinez, and BB20 houseguest Scottie Salton for the most weeks spent as a Have-Not in a single season with four. **He is the first male to hold this record. *Corey is the fourth HouseGuest to win the Power of Veto in all three situations (as HOH, as a nominee, and as a picked player), sometimes referred to as the Trifecta Veto. The first HouseGuests to accomplish this were Daniele Donato, Shane Meaney & Paulie Calafiore respectively. ** He was followed by Jason Dent & Jackson Michie. *Corey is tied with Paulie and Paul for the most PoV competitions won in Big Brother 18 with three wins each. *Corey, along with Da'Vonne, Tiffany, and Bridgette (until finale night) always voted with the majority. **He is the only male that has always voted with the majority **Out of all HouseGuests who always voted with the majority, he casts more votes than any other HouseGuest, with 8 (9 if the finale is included). *Corey created controversy for making homophobic comments on his Twitter account, and later on the live feeds by making jokes about some of his friends taking part in animal abuse. **Frankie Grande (who is also a controversial HouseGuest) reacted to Corey's homophobic tweets by saying, "I hope one day someone sticks it in you accept the gay community and you figure it out accept others for who they are." References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:Season 18 (US) Jury Members Category:4th Place